I'll Follow You To The End of Time
by TKJMC
Summary: Terrence is your average teen, he has family issues, weird friends, and oh yeah, he also has enough darkness in his heart to be considered the next Xehanort. And to make things worst he has people chasing after him. I know, a bad summary, just please read it! OC story. Somewhat of a dark fic. OCxOC
1. Prologue: A Dive to Heart

Prologue: Dive to the Heart

At the time, I really didn't know what was happening. It may have been my dream, but at the moment, I didn't even have control over what happened. It felt so real, so life like, so… magical. I felt like I was falling. No, that isn't the right word for it. It was more like, I was drifting downward. Realizing that I still had my eyes closed I opened them to try and survey my surroundings. But to my disappointment I was only met with darkness. I began to question if I really was dreaming. My answer came when the dark void was suddenly lit up by a bright light that seemed to be coming from below me. I turned my body toward the source of the glow, for my eyes to meet with the sight of a platform that seemed to be made of stained glass.

I shifted my body so I could land gently on the platform. Almost immediately after I landed a voice spoke to me. "**So much to do, so little time…**" This voice sounded neither male nor female. Now that I think about it, it didn't even seem like a voice was talking to me from nowhere, it was more like words were appearing in my mind. "**Take your time, don't be afraid.**"

I was beginning to get annoyed. I didn't understand what was happening. "**The door is still closed.**" I groaned at the "voice's" words. What door what it talking about? "**Now, step forward. Can you do it?**"

Without thinking I spoke back to the "voice", "You don't think I can walk?" I began a slow paced walk forward.

When I reached the center of the platform I was suddenly halted by an unknown force. A bright light suddenly glowed from an unknown place. When it faded after a few seconds a small ball of light floated in front of me. I felt a faint warmth come from the sphere. If I didn't know any better I'd say that it was alive.

I stretched my arm out so I could touch the strange mass of light. But just as my finger touched it, I felt a massive heat coming from the left side of the sphere of light. When I looked toward the source of the heat, I was met with the sight of a small bluish-black flame. The flame gave off an immense heat unlike the sphere's gentle warmth. It was ominous and kinda scary. But for some reason, I felt attracted to it.

"**Before you continue, you must choose your path.**" The voice said to me. "**Do you want to unlock the door with the power of light?**" I looked over to the small glowing sphere, knowing that that was the "light". "**Or do you want to rip the door open with the power of darkness?**" My eyes then drifted to the small flame, guessing that it had to be the "darkness".

Things were starting to really confuse me. It was starting to sound like the beginning of some videogame. It was obvious that I wasn't going to figure anything out just by standing and staring. I had to make a decision. Despite the fact that the "light" felt so gentle and kind, I felt my hand slowly reach for the "darkness". If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the flame was calling out to me. No… that's not the right words for it. This flame, this "darkness", it needed me, and I needed it. I felt like… it was a part of me.

I placed my hand under the flame and felt something "jolt" through my hand. Pulling the flame back toward me I place my other hand under the flame, cradling it in my palms. "**Are you sure that is what you want? You may never be able to walk the path the light.**"

This was starting to feel way too real to me. This ominous flame that I held in my hand, the genderless "voice" in my head. At this point, I didn't know the difference between fact and fiction. The flame grew larger as I said, "Yes. I choose the darkness."

I held the now large flame in my right hand. Without thinking, I held out the hand that held the "darkness". The black flame grew even more before it began to twist and turn. It began to take the shape of something thin. After twisting and turning for about ten seconds, it flames became solid. With gravity taking control of things, the strange thing fell into my right hand. I looked over the eerie object that I now held.

"**You've gained the power to fight.**" The "voice" spoke to me yet again. I was able to put two and two together and realized that this strangely shaped object was a weapon. But I had to admit that it did in fact look somewhat like a falchion sword. The blade was mainly in the shape of a demonic wing. The wings "bone" was a bluish-purple color. The part of that was supposed to be the wings skin was a blood red color. The hilt of the sword was mixed with the red and bluish color. And a strange gem that resembled a blue demonic eye separated the actual blade from the hilt. All in all, it was strange weapon.

None the less, I gave the weapon a few practice swings. "**Use this power to protect yourself and others.**" And there goes the voice again. "**There will be times you have to fight.**" As the voice said this a small ant like creature crawled toward me. It had a large spherical head and had twisted antenna in its head with beady, glowing, yellow eyes. It seemed overly energetic, as it constantly looked left and right, as though it was looking for something. "**Keep your flames of darkness burning strong.**"

Its eyes finally locked on me after looking around for a few seconds. It made a weird noise before it lunged in my direction, swinging at me with its claws. Stepping just in time to feel the claw graze the tip of my nose, I felt myself tremble in shock as muttered, "Oh, shit."

The monster immediately lunged at me again with a look of hunger in its eyes. Taking the offensive, I swung at the monster vertically, slicing it in two. But to my surprise, not a drop of blood came out. Instead it faded into a black smoke and vanished.

My sense of fear suddenly leaving me, I sighed in relief the monsters absence. But then it suddenly hit me, I had nowhere to go. The only thing there was the large stained glass platform that I was standing on. Just how was I supposed to get outta there?

And just like that, as if this "world" had heard my question, a staircase, made up of the same strange stained glass material, faded into existence. Shrugging my shoulders, I made my way up the staircase. To my disappointment, it only led me to a similar stained glass platform.

Tightening the grip on my weapon, I hesitantly walked toward the center of the platform. I stood in the center waiting for something to happen. And right on cue, the "voice" spoke again, "**If you wish to walk the path of darkness, you must first conquer the one thing that can destroy the darkness within you, your light.**"

Suddenly sensing a presence behind me, I looked behind me to see what appeared to be a boy my age wearing armor. He appeared to be your typical knight in shining armor. A light grey armor, flowing red cape, sliver broad sword. All in all, he wasn't anything spectacular.

I soon ate those words when my "light" decided to lunge at me with his sword raised. I managed to block the strike just in time to avoid getting my head chopped off. Leaping backwards, trying to put some distance between us, I couldn't help but feel like this was a natural thing for me. Battling monsters and knights, it almost felt like I was supposed to do things like this. But now wasn't the time to think about things like that. I had to focus or my "light" was going to end my life… if that was even possible in a dream.

As if the knight was reading my mind, he bowed to me, signifying that he was ready to continue, and dropped into a fighting stance. Dropping into a fighting stance of my own I stood my ground waiting for my light to make the first move. Not wasting any time, the knight came dashing toward me, swinging his weapon in every direction possible. I actually shocked myself when I dodged each swing like it was nothing. I shocked myself even more when I followed up with a hard kick to his chest that sent him flying back. Grasping this opportunity, I chased after him, swinging horizontally at him. Parrying my attack easily, the knight countered by kicking my side, followed by an elbow strike to my face.

I fumbled backwards, holding my nose in pain, that strike seemed to hurt a little too much for it to be a dream. I could've sworn that I felt blood drip down my nose, as I thought this, my "light" found it appropriate to knee me in the gut. Not even getting a chance to feel the pain of that injury, the knight followed up with an uppercut that sent me flying backwards. When I hit the ground, I couldn't help but feel like my "light" was toying with me. He had so many chances to end it but he just focused on physical attacks. For and embodiment of light, he was pretty cruel, making me suffer like that.

I noticed that the knight was slowly making his way toward me. When he reached me, he looked down at me, as if waiting for me to get back up. Noticing that his guard was down, I spun my body, delivering a low kick that knocked the knight off his feet. Getting back to my feet, I now looked at the knight on the ground. In that instant the roles had switched. But unlike him, I wasn't going to wait for my opponent to get back to his feet. And just like that, I plunged my wing shaped weapon into chest of my "light", piercing his armor like it was made of wet paper.

Once again to my surprise, there was no blood. Despite the fact that a sword was shoved into his chest, the knight didn't bleed in the least. I pulled my weapon out of his chest. Behind it, a strange white aura came flowing out. This white aura slowly covered the knight from head to toe before it vanished, taking my light with it.

I stood there, in the center of the platform, in silence. Wondering what the hell just happened. First I got this strange weapon, then I fight some weird ant thing, and I kill what was supposed to be my "light", whatever that meant. And to top it all off, I did this on a stain-glass platform in the middle of nowhere. I ran my hand across my head; I was really starting to get frustrated.

But then it hit me, nothing had happened yet, I was still on this platform. Looking to my left, I saw that the staircase from before was gone as well, leaving me stranded on this stain glass island.

Getting an idea, a dumb one, but still an idea, I called out loud to the voice from before saying, "Hey. What am I supposed to do next?"

Instead of getting an answer, a door appeared in a flash of light. Shrugging my shoulders, I opened the door and was met with a blinding light that seemed to cover the whole void. When it faded, instead of being on the same stain glass platform in the middle of nowhere, I was in the middle of a large beach.

"First a stain glass platform, now a sunny beach." I said to no one in particular, but I felt that I needed to say it. Walking down the beach I kept my eyes open for any sign of life. My steady walk turned into a sprint when I noticed a boy my age was standing on the beach.

As I ran toward him I heard the voice call to me, "**The door won't open just yet. First, tell me something about yourself.**"

Walking up to him, I noticed that he didn't look like your average everyday teen. His hair was a silver color and it was long enough to just reach the nape of his neck. He looked at me with his serious blue eyes and said, "What is most important to you."

It was a question that I myself didn't really know. I pondered for a second before saying, "Speaking my mind."

The silver haired teen nodded his head and walked away without another word. Shrugging my shoulders at the teens actions I decided to look around the beach some more. I walked up to another boy, but this one seemed older than me, his hair was brown, in a messy style that consisted of vertical spikes and bangs that framed his face. He also had blue eyes though they held more seriousness than the last teens.

He looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "What are you afraid of most?"

Another question that really had me thinking; this wasn't something that I usually thought about. But after about ten seconds of thinking, I said, "Being judged for something I can't control."

He nodded his head in an understanding way and walked off. What was with these people? They just ask me a personal question then they leave? Walking off again I found myself walking into a small shack that held a stair way. Who ever lived on this island really had skills in carpentry. Walking up the steps, I opened the door at the top leading to a small cliff that was connected to a bridge that led to a small sandy plateau in the distance. Walking across that bridge I noticed an old man standing near a tree that was curved in a strange way with his back turned.

When I approached him he turned around allowing me to have a better look at him. He had dark brown skin and was bald. The most hair he had was the grey beard he had hanging off of his chin. He looked at me with his gold eyes and said, "I have been waiting for you."

I was shocked that he didn't just ask me a personal question like the others. Something told me that I would be able to get answers from him so I asked, "If that's true, than you probably know what's going on here."

Nodding his head he placed a smile on his face before saying, "Indeed I do. But before we get to that, I want to ask you something." I raised my eyebrow in confusion before he said, "What do you want out of life?"

Now that was a head scratcher for me. It was hard for me answer that, I had no plans for the future even though I was halfway through high school. I looked at him with confusion written on my face as I said, "I don't know… I have no idea what I want to accomplish." His smile disappeared as I continued, "I have no goals, no aspirations. I spent my entire life without any type of reason for living."

He looked at me with a serious gaze as he said, "No my friend. You do have a goal. You just masked it as something else." He walked around me slowly as he continued, "Remember what you said your greatest fear was. 'Being judged for something you can't control.' That thing you call fear is really a mask for something you hate."

Now it was my turn ask a question, "How did you know what I feared." Instead of giving me an answer he simply smiled at me. When I looked at that smile, I knew the answer, "The voice, it was you! You're controlling everything here."

The elder nodded his head and said, "That's right young one, I felt that you had a great hatred for judgmental people. Though I don't know why that is, I can assure you that you aren't the only one like this." He placed his hand on my shoulder as he said, "I am here to help you harness the hatred you hold and turn it into power." Now I was really confused, who was this man that was trying to turn my hatred into power? I thought that I would be able to get answers from this man, but instead, I had a lot more questions.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, I asked the man, "You want to turn my hatred into power? What exactly does that mean?"

The elder chuckled at my confusion and said, "All will be answered soon my boy. But now, it's time to wake up." And with that, I suddenly felt my eyes become, droopy. I struggled to keep my eyes open; it was like I was put into some type of trance. The old man chuckled as he watched me struggle to keep my eyes open. "Sleep my friend, you'll know everything soon." And with that, the world around me seemed to vanish.

Slowly opening my eyes again, I was met with the sight of my bedroom ceiling. Slowly sitting up, I scratched my head in confusion. I shifted in my bed to a more comfortable position as I said, "I guess all that was a dream." Only half awake, I slowly got out of bed and walked to the small bathroom that my room was connected to.

As I splashed water on my face, I began to think about the supposed dream I had. It felt so realistic, but at the same time, it didn't. Lightly slapping myself on the cheeks, I spoke out loud to myself. "I need to stop. I'm starting to confuse myself."

With that, I began my morning ritual of showering and brushing my teeth. When I walked back into my room, I began to think about my "dream" again. Mainly, the strange weapon that I wielded in it. "I wonder…" Holding out my hand, I began to focus on the feeling I had when I first summoned it. Feeling something jolt through my arm, a small black flame appeared in my hand. The flame stretched and twisted into the strange blade from my dreams.

I couldn't believe my eyes; maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Maybe the events of my dream actually happened. Feeling something suddenly come over me, I swung the weapon around expertly, as though I wielded it all my life. Realizing what I was doing, I stopped, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Sitting on my bed, I looked at my sword; at least, that's what I thought it was. Groaning out loud, I scratched my head and said, "Something tells me that these next few days are going to be very interesting." I placed the weapon on my bed and got went off to my closet to get dressed.


	2. If It's Not One thing It's Another

Chapter 1: If It's Not One Thing, It's Another

My morning started out normal as usual. I was sitting to the dining room table munching on a piece of toast. I was the only one in there which made the room beautifully quiet. But you know what they say; all good things must come to an end.

"Morning, Terrence." My little sister, Monica, came bouncing into the dining room, removing all hopes of a nice quiet morning. Pretending that I didn't hear her, I continued to feast on my toast, hoping that she would leave. But to my misfortune, she fixed herself a bowl of cereal in a rather loud manner.

"What's wrong Terry, you sick?" Why she always had to make conversation in the morning, I will never know. "Do you have a fever?" She was really starting to annoy me.

Sighing in defeat, I shook my head and said, "I'm fine, I just have something on my mind." I wasn't entirely lying. These past few weeks really have been weird, mainly for the extremely vivid dreams I had every night. They felt realistic in more ways than one. In one of them, I got a deep cut on the side of my face, and when I woke up, I had a bandage covering that same wound.

But lately, all of my dreams had been consisting of that strange old man telling me that it will soon be time for me to prove myself. I couldn't help but be overly conscious. What if I had to "prove myself" at home and something happened to my mom or sister. I had to keep focused on my surroundings.

"Hey, Terry, are you listening?" I had almost forgotten that the little ball of energy was sitting there.

Regaining my focus, I gave her my attention, saying, "Um, sorry, what were you saying?"

Rolling her eyes at me, she did a cute pose and said, "I was wondering if you like the outfit I was wearing." In all honesty, she did look cute, in a twelve year old girl kind of way. Her long dark brown hair reached the middle of her back. Her large doe eyes seemed to sparkle whenever she smiled. And her brown skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. And I know what you're thinking, my little sister has me whipped. But what can I say, even though she annoys me more than anything, she always my first priority.

Realizing that I still haven't given her an answer, I took a bite out of my toast before saying, "You look fine." in a half-heartedly way. What? I can still mess with her from time to time.

Frowning at my half-hearted answer, she sighed and sat back down. I laughed at her action and continued to eat my toast in silence.

After I finished it I grabbed my bag out of my room and walked towards the front door. I stopped at the door and kissed my mom on the cheek with her saying, "Have a good day, Terrence." I simply replied with a nod, something that she didn't seemed to be bothered with. As I walked the out the door and down the street I heard her shout, "Stay safe."

I couldn't help but notice that she has been doing that every day for the past few weeks. She wouldn't let me leave without kissing her on the cheek and she would tell me to stay safe. It almost made me feel that she had a type of expectation that something bad was going to happen. I had to admit that I had the same feeling. I just felt like that if I didn't stay aware, I would end up dead before I could even see my killer.

I sighed at my thoughts. Thinking things like that will only lead to me being paranoid. Lightly slapping myself on the face, I walked into my school and to my first period class just before the late bell rang. Slipping into a seat in the back, I noticed two students that I never seen before. The creepy part was that they looked like twins but seemed completely different at the same time.

They both had incredibly spiky hair that seemed to spike-out in nearly every direction possible. One of them had slightly tanned skin and large blue eyes. His wild hair was a dark caramel color. Though he wore the same uniform as everyone else, he made it look different in his own way. The top three buttons of his collared shirt were undone and the burgundy tie that went with was loosened greatly. He also had khaki pants that were really baggy. The black shoes he had on were also a very large and seemed like it didn't even fit him. All in all, he seemed kinda immature and lazy in my eyes.

The other one seemed much older. This one's spiky hair was jet black but in the same exact style as the other, his eyes were a golden color. His skin was also paler than his look alike and he had a more muscular build. He also wore the schools uniform in a way that would make teachers everywhere proud. His shirt was tucked in, his tie was tightened around his neck, and his pants were pressed and creased. I couldn't help but sense a bit of a sinister attitude under his mature appearance. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

At that point I felt someone tap my shoulder, looking over I saw my best friend Drake. What did he look like? Wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes, he basically had that typical teen idol look. He looked over at the new students and said, "You missed their introduction, you really should get to school earlier."

I rolled my eyes at my friend's comment, "You mind telling me their name?"

He chuckled and said, "The one with the brown hair is Sora Hikari. He seemed kinda bubbly when he introduced himself."

Looking over at the wild haired teen I said, "I thought as much. What about the other one."

"His name is Vanitas Mukou. He's sort of the dark type, y'know with the mysterious past and all." I wasn't too shocked about the quick description. I gotta say, I'm pretty good at reading people.

"I expected as much…"

"So you do know them…"

Now it was my turn to be confused, "What do you mean?"

"Those two were asking for you after their introduction, especially the black haired one."

Most people would've been freaked out about things like this. But for some reason, I felt kinda neutral about it, like I was kinda expecting something like this. Especially with the events of the following days, I can't really say that it surprised me that people were looking for me. Hell, I can summon a sword that looks like a bat wing. Why wouldn't mysterious students that I never seen before ask for me.

I unintentionally groaned at that point, getting the attention of my friend. He looked at me worriedly and said, "Something bothering you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just have something on my mind." Wanting to change the subject, I said, "So how was your weekend?"

My model like friend excitedly told me about his weekend. At that point, my day became pretty normal. But all that changed when my lunch period came.

I was walking to the lunch room by myself since me and Drake didn't have the same class the period before. I couldn't help but groan in annoyance when I saw the black haired new guy walking towards me. We both stopped when we were a few feet away from each other.

He grinned at me as he said, "Hello, Terrence. It's good to finally meet you."

I rolled my eyes at his words and replied, "I can't say I feel the same about you, um, Vanitas right?"

He nodded and said, "I can understand your feelings. It's not every day that someone gains a gift like yours." Before I could reply to his words he asked, "Is there a place where we can talk in private?"

Not entirely trusting this guy, I hesitantly nodded and said, "Yeah, we can go on the roof and talk. No one will bother us there."

With that I led the spiky haired boy to the stairwell that led to the roof. As we walked in silence I couldn't help but feel that his gold eyes were burning into the back of my head. It was like he was scarred that if he took his eyes off me for a second I would run away. In all honesty, I was thinking about doing so a few times. But I dismissed it as a bad idea, knowing that Vanitas would make me regret it.

As I opened the door that led to the roof I prayed that there would be someone up there, hoping that that would be enough to get this creepy new student away from me. But to my disappointment, no one could be found on the roof of the school building. Not even a couple dry humping in the corner.

I sighed at my bad luck and said, "Nope. No one is gonna bother us up here."

Even though he was behind, I sensed that he grinned at my words. He walked past me and said, "Good, I have something very important to discuss with you." He looked around the open space and said, "Is there any way to ensure that no one can walk in while we're up here. I don't like being interrupted." I don't know if it was just me, but that last quote sounded very wrong.

None the less I said, "Yeah I can do that." I hesitantly slid a cinderblock in front of the door, ensuring that we wouldn't be interrupted.

After I did this he looked at me with the creepiest smile I ever saw, causing me to visibly shiver. He must have seen me shiver because he suddenly chuckled darkly before saying, "We have been watching you Terrence. And we feel that its time you stepped and took your among those like you."

I tried to stop shivering as I said, "But why me? What's so special about me?"

To my surprise he bowed slightly to me as he said, "You my friend, you are the reincarnation of the lord of all darkness, Xe-…" He stopped suddenly when the roof was suddenly covered with a blinding light.

When the light cleared, five knights wearing a shining silver armor stood around Vanitas and I. I couldn't help but feel that the armor these people wore was all too familiar. I couldn't remember from where I saw that armor.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back in my head, the void, that sword, that armor. "That armor I've seen it before…" I said as though I was in a trance.

Vanitas looked back at me with confusion in his eyes before saying, "Really? How is that possible?"

I held out my hand as I said, "It was in a dream… I battled this knight of the light." A small black flame appeared in my hand before I continued, "I've defeated one before, and I can do it again." With that, the black flame in my hand grew. It twisted and turned fore finally settling in a shape of a bat's wing. The flame solidified and grabbed it form thin air.

Vanitas seemed overjoyed to see the weapon in my hand as he said, "My, my, that's a mighty fine weapon you have there."

Finally snapping out of my trance I looked down at wing shaped sword with annoyance. "Not this damn thing again…" Looking around I noticed the group of familiar knights I continued, "These things again? I can't tell you how much I hate these knights."

One of the knights, he seemed to be the leader, stepped forward at that point, he glared at Vanitas through his mask and said, "So you're still trying to corrupt the young and innocent, huh?"

Vanitas chuckled at the knight's words and looked at me eerily, "It's always a good idea to get them started as soon as possible." He licked his lips before continuing, "That way, they have the potential to become as strong as the Lord of Darkness."

Another knight stepped forward, but this one looked over at me, "You don't have to go with him son. You can still join the light."

I heard the black haired student swear under his breath before shouting to me "Don't listen to them Terrence. That weapon you're holding in your hand is proof that you are meant to control the darkness." A pale blue flame appeared in his hand as he said, "I can give you the power that you can truly control. The light will simply try to control you." He held out his hand, causing the small flame to stretch out and form into a strange sword. It was red and black and had what appeared to be gears placed at the blade and the guard of the sword. Imbedded into the guard was a light blue gem that appeared to be a demonic eye. I notice that my weapon held the same type of gem wear the guard was supposed to be.

All the knights withdrew their weapons. Some of them were using a sword, others using an axe or pike. Each of the weapons had a color scheme consisting of gold, silver, and red. They dropped into a ready stance, all of them focusing their attention on the black haired teen.

Vanitas looked back at me one more time and said, "Terrence, this is your last chance. If you join them, those bastards are gonna use you like a toy." I was really starting to get annoyed, why I was this supposed "chosen one", I have no idea. It's bad enough that I'm having these freakishly realistic dreams, but now I'm having some creepy foreign study looking for me.

I groaned out loud and said, "Why me?" With that, I swung my wing shaped sword at the black haired student, I frowned when he dodge my attack.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm on your side." He shouted with confusion, he must've been confident that I would join him.

Without answering I turned my attention to one of the knights and lunged at him, swinging my weapon wildly, hoping to land at least one solid strike. But to my dismay, he blocked one of attacks with his pike and pushed me back.

"What're you doing, boy? Choose a side!" I could really care less about the confusion I was causing between the two sides, I just wanted to get the hell out of there. Upon instinct I held out my left hand, and to my shock, black flames went shooting out of my outstretched hands, injuring all the knights in the area.

They slowly picked themselves off the ground using their respective weapons as a crutch. The one that I assumed to be the leader held out his hand creating a mass of light on the ground. The injured knights made their way to the mass of energy and jumped in, vanishing as they did so.

When the leader reached the portal, he looked over at me and said, "I can see that you need some time to think about such a big decision. Just remember that it's never too late to side with us." With that, he leaped into the mass of energy, vanishing in a flash of light.

I sighed in relief when the mass of energy vanished a few seconds later. That was one thing taken care of. All that was left was to get away from Vanitas. To my luck, he had his back turned to me. He seemed to be deep in thought, so I took the opportunity ad moved the cinderblock that blocked the door and went running down the stairwell.

My day was pretty basic after that, except the occasional glance that I would receive from Vanitas. What I didn't realize was that I would soon be running into a person that I later consider my soul mate.

I was walking down the street, on my way home. I was deep in thought about today's events, mainly what had happened before lunch. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed the girl in front of me until I had bumped into her, causing her to fall on her butt.

She looked up at me angrily before saying, "Watch where you're going!" Well, now that I think about it, I think she may have shouted that. Causing passerby's to look at us with confused looks on their faces.

None the less, I offered my hand to the girl, which she gladly took. At that moment, I tried to make a quick escape, not wanting to talk to the girl any longer. She seemed like trouble. But to my dismay she called out to me, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." I replied, not even looking back at her. Without another word I continued my stroll down the street, hoping to get away from her. She must've been the type that always had to get the last laugh, because I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked around, finding a balled up piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up, unraveled it and read the words that appeared to be hastily scribble onto it.

"I won't forget this!" the note had read, "Let keep in touch so you won't forget what you did." At the bottom was what I could only assume was the girls e-mail address with the words, "Message me tonight." scribbled next to it.

With a groan I slipped the paper into my pocket saying, "If it's not one thing it's another." I continued my stroll down the street pondering whether or not to message the girl. One thing was for sure though, my life is gonna be pretty hectic from here on out.


	3. Chapter 2: The Stroke of MIdnight

Chapter 2: The Stroke of Midnight

I walked through the door, calling to my mom that I was home. I was immediately tackled to the floor by my little sister as he cried out, "You're home!" I yelped in pain when my head hit the floor.

I pushed the overly hyper girl off of me and picked myself up, dusting my uniform off. My mom walked in at the moment, most likely wondering what all the racket was. I walked past my mom greeting her and kissing her on the cheek as I did so.

"So, how was your day?" She asked me, something that she did every day. I paused when she asked me this, pondering whether or not I should tell her the events that occurred in the roof.

Feeling that it would be best to not to speak of it, I casually said, "It was a just a normal day, nothing special." I could tell that my mom didn't entirely believe my delayed answer. But she simply shrugged and walked into the other room.

Sighing in relief, I walked into my room, slumping on my bed. I stared at my ceiling for a few seconds in silence before my cellphone rang. Looking at the picture that had appeared, I saw that it was Drake, my best friend. Answering the call I placed the phone to my ear.

"What do want, Drake?" I asked with a smidge of boredom in my voice. I knew that he wanted me to either go to his house to see something he bought, or to watch a certain show. Those're pretty much the only reasons why he would call me.

"Terrence! You won't believe what I saw!" My model like friend shouted, nearly blowing up my eardrum.

I waited a second for my ears to stop ringing before saying, "What did you see?" sounding even more bored than before.

"This girl was fighting these black things with some type of key-sword-thingy!" he exclaimed, sounding like a nerdy fan boy.

At first, I wasn't really interested in what my friend was saying, but then I thought about the sword he mentioned. The sword that Vanitas used earlier that day did somewhat resemble a key. I sat up in my bed, becoming more interested, "Are you sure she was using a key shaped sword?"

"Yeah, it was so awesome! You should've seen it!" Drake cried out in excitement.

"Where is she now?" I asked as I leaped off my bed, grabbing my keys to the house.

"She's actually standing in front of me right now. We're at that old abandoned ball park." He replied sounding a little confused at me interest in the conversation.

"Make sure she stays there." I said as I ran toward the front door. "I'll be there in five minutes." Without waiting for a reply I hung up and opened the front door. "Mom, I'm heading out for a while." Once again not waiting for a reply, I dashed out the house, locking the door behind me.

When I arrived at my destination, I immediately looked around the dusty abandoned baseball park. I ran through its halls pushing cobwebs out of my face.

"Terrence! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I looked toward the voice's direction, seeing a mess of blonde hair in the distance. Recognizing the hair style, I ran toward Drake, seeing an all too familiar girl standing next to him.

"Oh great…" I said upon realizing who the girl was as I slowed my movement.

Said girl looked over to me. She must have remembered me because the first thing she said upon seeing me was, "Hey! You never messaged me!"

My blonde haired friend looked at the two of us in confusion. "You guys know each other?"

The girl pointed a finger at me, shouting, "Yeah, I know him! This idiot knocked me over, earlier today!"

"Yeah… it's good to see you too." I said sarcastically as I looked the girl up and down.

Even though she was annoying, she was kinda pretty. Her bronze skin seemed to have certain glow to it. She had large doe eyes that seemed to give her a look of innocence. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a large ponytail, allowing only two thin strands of hair to fall in front of her face.

Remembering the reason of why I was there in the first place, I asked her, "Your key-shaped weapon. Can I see it?"

She gave me a suspicious look before hesitantly saying, "You mean my keyblade, right? I guess it would be alright." She held out her right hand, causing a large mass of light to appear in her hand. That light then shaped itself into a strange weapon.

The design of the guard and shaft reminded me of a fairy tale castle, with the shaft being in the shape and design of a long tower. Wedged into the shaft near the top of that "tower" was what appeared to be a large snowflake that served as the key's "teeth." Connected to the weapons guard was what I could only describe as a keychain, the actual charm being a glass slipper.

The sword seemed to glow as she announced what I could only assume to be the weapon's name, "**Stroke of Midnight**."

"So cool…" My friend said, ruining the moment.

I was about to tease my friend about his antics, but my speech was halted when I felt something knick my cheek. I looked down to a black ant like creature with a large head, small body, and stubby arms.

The strange girl leaped in between me and the creature, dropping into a fighting stance. "Get back! I'll handle this!" She pointed her sword at the creature, a flame slowly forming at the tip of it. "Fira!" the girl shouted. A flame shot out form the sword burning the small creature alive.

When only a pile of ashes was left, Drake cried out like a fan boy, "That was awesome! How did you do that?"

Ignoring my friend's question, the girl looked over at me, "Are you okay?"

I touched the thin cut on my face, wiping away the drop of blood that was bleeding out. "I'm fine. What was that thing anyway?"

"There called heartless. They're creatures of darkness that lost all the light in them." The girl explained as her weapon vanished from her hand. "For some reason, they always show up around here so I come here to train sometimes."

Just as she finished her sentence, a group of heartless appeared, surrounding us. "The only downside is that they just keep coming."

I quickly counted the number of heartless. "Fifteen of them, you sure you can handle this?" I asked feeling a little worried.

The girl summoned her keyblade back to her hands before speaking, "I should alright. But you guys should try to get away. It'll be easier to fight if I didn't have to protect you." I stepped in front of her holding my right arm in front of her, "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, I summoned my winged shape sword to my hands in a flash of black flames. This time, unlike the others though, I saw a couple of words flash through my mind. Without thinking I said the words that I later deduced as my weapon's name, "**Soul Eater**."

I heard a clicking noise from behind me, I glanced over my shoulder to see Drake holding up his phone, as I gave him my best annoyed glare I heard another click. "Really?" I asked upon realizing that he was taking pictures with his phone.

He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "S-sorry. That just looked so epic."

Turning my focus back at the problem at hand, I held out my left hand, releasing a flurry of black flames at the things called heartless. With the attacks hitting its mark, the group of creatures burned down to nothing but ashes.

The redhead looked over to me in shock, "What was that just now?"

I really didn't know what to say. I looked at my hand, not even knowing how to reply. I didn't even know myself what I did. I just acted without thinking.

I replied after a few seconds of silence, "I have no idea…"

The weapon in her hands vanished in a flash of light as she said, "Well whatever it was it got the job done." She looked over at me smiling, "I'm Monica by the way."

I held out my hand towards her saying, "I'm Terrence." As we shook hands I could feel her trying to squeeze my hand. She was probably trying to see how strong I was. I glanced over at my friend and said, "The fan boy over there is Drake."

Hearing his name, said fan boy walked over to us. He flipped his blonde hair and flashed his best smile, his teeth shining in the moonlight. "Nice to meet you ma'am…" This is something he did whenever he wanted to flirt with a girl. With his model like looks, it worked almost every time.

But this time his plans backfired, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Monica asked, unfazed by my friends advance. "Do I have something in my teeth?" She pulled out a toothpick from seemingly nowhere and picked at her teeth.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at my friend's failure. For once, he didn't have a girl fainting into his arms, but my laughing ceased my when I heard something. It sounded rhythmic and somewhat hollow… like clapping.

The sound of clapping was then accompanied by the sound of footsteps. The two sounds got louder and louder, a man then came walking through one of the corridors in the hallway. He finished clapping with one final clap that echoed through the abandoned corridors. He looked at us in silence, and eerie glow radiating off of him. His very presence just screamed "ominous."

He wore a long black leather hooded coat. I was able to see black leather pants underneath the coat. He also had black leather gloves on his hands and black, sliver trimmed boots. The coat had silver zipper and was adorned with silver draw strings attached at the hood. With his hood up I was unable to tell what he really looked like.

"That was quite the show kiddies." He said seemingly looking at Monica and myself "You two are naturals. But Monica here has a bit more experience than you, Terrence."

Stroke of Midnight flashed into Monica's hands as she dropped into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

I tightened my grip on Soul Eater, which was still in my hands, "And how do you know our names?"

The mysterious man chuckled before saying, "When you got good informants you can learn pretty much anything you want to know." He looked over at Monica, "I even know your bra size."

A blush appeared on Monica's face. "You perv!" She lunged at the man, preparing to slice him to bits with Stroke of Midnight. But her assault was stopped by the man with the aid of strange circular weapons.

He shoved her back chuckling at the growing blush on her face. "Relax kid. I was just joking." He paused, seeming to be thinking about something before saying, "But now that I think about it. I probably could get my informants to tell me that too."

Monica's face became as red as her hair. She charged at the hooded man once again. But this time, a portal of darkness appeared between the two. Unable to stop herself in time the redhead went flying into the portal with it closing behind her.

"What the hell? What happened to Monica?" I heard Drake ask in the distance.

The hooded man looked over at Drake and began a slow advance toward him. "Oh I didn't notice you before. If my informants are right, you're Terry's best friend, right?" He placed a hand on his chin, thinking to himself before saying, "Yeah. It'll probably be best to send you away as well." He held out his hand, summoning another swirling mass of darkness.

He walked over to my best friend and picked him up by his collar. "What're you doing?" Drake asked with fear and confusion dripping off his voice.

"Quick squirming…" The hooded man stated simply before tossing the blonde into the mass with it vanishing after him. The man then turned to face me, placing his hands on his hips while saying, "So are you going to make this easy?"

In reality I had no idea how to reply. I really had no idea what was happening. I didn't know if I should try and fight the ominous man, or if I should try running. He obviously didn't feel like waiting for a reply, because he began a slow advance toward me. My instincts finally choose "flight" and I went running down the abandoned corridor.

I kept running and running, not even looking back to see if he was following me. I couldn't understand what was happening or why it had to happen to me of all people. There are billions of people on the godforsaken planet, and all the supernatural bullshit had to happen to me. First those weird ass dreams, then the creepy foreign student. And then this freak in the hood who summon dark portals? I mean, when was it gonna end?

At that point, I was knocked out of my thoughts with a fist smashing into my face. I came crashing into the ground, looking up at my attacker, the hooded man. He looked down at me, from my position I could see him smiling from under his hood. It had the creepiest thing I ever saw.

He obviously saw the fear in my eyes because he his smile faded. He just there for a second, frowning at me, before saying, "Relax. I'm on your side."

Without another word, he snapped his fingers, causing a swirling mass of black to appear at my feet. It slowly worked its way up my body, making me shiver at the cold feeling it gave me. I looked up at the man with pleading eyes, giving the most pathetic look ever. But he just stared at me. As though he was waiting for something.

As my torso began to get covered by the swirling blackness, the man slowly pulled his hood down, revealing unruly red hair and squinted green eyes. He smiled at me one last time before saying, "We'll meet up later." With his final words in mind, the blackness consumed my face. I could remember only one hearing once last thing before passing out, I remember hearing a clock chime loudly, signifying the stroke of midnight.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will take a while to finish. I'm going through a major case of writer's block. So it'll be like… a month before I finish the next chapter. I'm also working on like three other stories so make sure you check those out. Seeya! (-.-)**

**-TKJMC**


End file.
